


A Predicament With Lust

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Adults, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, adult au, fiancee, guys yoshiko is so awkward and horny, honestly me though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yoshiko finds herself desperately "in the mood." But Riko's had a long day at work, and needs to be up early in the morning. Sadly she isn't going to be able to help Yoshiko with her situation. Poor Yoshiko is just going to have to endure it for the night.This is NOT smut. I repeat, no fucking happens here. This is simply suggestive fluff. (I will admit though, I was very close to making it smutty.)Adult AU where Riko and Yoshiko are both working, engaged adults.(Very much inspired by some cute honomaki doujins. Check out Inuzuka, they write really cute stuff.)





	A Predicament With Lust

“Welcome home my flower.” 

Riko was greeted by a cheery faced Yoshiko as she stepped through the door into their home. She looked happy as ever, though Riko could’ve sworn her face looked a bit red. Yoshiko shot a toothy grin and began to speak in a sugary sweet tone. “I’m sure you’ve had a long day, so you can relax. Now, would you like dinner? Or maybe a bath?” Yoshiko paused and put on the most sultry voice a fallen angel could manage. “Or perhaps you’d like me-” 

“Dinner would be marvelous, thanks.” Riko replied apathetically. “While you do that, I can start up a bath myself.” Riko began to make her way upstairs to the bathroom. Yoshiko may have had the day off, but Riko’s day was long and rather tiring. She considered maybe she’d been a little too cold to the younger girl, but surely she hadn’t minded. On top of being tired from working all day that day, Riko also had to be up early the next morning. So sadly the red head couldn’t indulge Yoshiko and her not so subtle efforts to get into her pants. 

Yoshiko gave a small pout after Riko had not only cut her off, but had left for a bath without so much as a ‘nice to see you.’ or a ‘good evening.’ “Could’ve at least let me finish saying the whole thing.” Yoshiko sighed. She sulked into the kitchen to begin making dinner for her clearly grumpy fiancée.

The bath was very relaxing and enjoyable. Something Riko very much had needed after her long day at work. The smell of freshly cooked dinner wafted throughout the house, causing Riko’s stomach to growl. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until the smell of Yoshiko’s cooking had hit her nostrils. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent and smiling. ‘Guess we’re having tonkatsu tonight’ Riko thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs. And sure enough, there on the table lay two helpings of tonkatsu. With of course, a side of miso soup and cabbage. 

“Have a nice bath?” Yoshiko asked, just as Riko sat herself down at the table. 

“Uh-huh. It was lovely.” Riko replied simply. “And the food looks lovely as well, Yocchan.” 

Yoshiko grinned and replied with a quick “W-well of course. Anything prepared by the great Yohane is bound to be delicious.” She let out a small laugh and gazed down at her plate. The weavering of Yoshiko’s voice hadn’t escaped Riko. When she glanced up to get a look at the face of her lover, she was met with something she hadn’t been expecting. As Yoshiko stared at her plate, her cheeks were deep red, and she was visibly fidgety. Riko swallowed hard, realizing that Yoshiko was in fact more than just a little aroused. Truthfully she did feel tad bit bad for shrugging her off earlier. It was clearly causing discomfort. But there really wasn’t any way Riko was going to be able to get up tomorrow if they decided to fool around that night. Riko thought maybe she’d try and get her fiancée’s mind off things by starting up some conversation. 

“So how was your day Yocchan?” 

Yoshiko looked up and smiled. “Well since I had today off, not a lot happened. I cleaned up a little around the house, watched some TV, and for a while before you got home I…” Yoshiko stopped herself dead in the middle of her sentence. She looked as if she were debating with herself before looking back down awkwardly at her food and finishing her thought. “I was um…watching some stuff on the internet.” Her blush deepened, and though Riko could tell she was trying to be discreet about it, Yoshiko squeezed her legs together. 

‘Oh my fuckin-she was watching something dirty before I got home, wasn’t she?’ Riko thought to herself. She’d really have to check Yoshiko’s search history later, just to figure out what in hell's name could’ve gotten her so excited. “I...see.” Was all Riko had managed to say. She quietly joined Yoshiko in staring at her food as she ate. 

The rest of the meal was awkward and relatively silent. Yoshiko probably knew Riko realized how she was feeling, which was both somewhat embarrassing and somewhat titillating. Neither of which was helping her with her current situation. 

Not only was dinner awkward, but the rest of the evening as well. Riko had gotten home pretty late, meaning that by the time they’d finished dinner it was about time to head to bed. Yoshiko had managed to calm herself down a little bit, but the slight heat in her core told her she wasn’t quite there. This was only emphasized when Riko lay down in bed next to her, and her heart fluttered in her chest. She’d been like this for the last couple hours now, surely her body would settle down eventually, though eventually wasn’t going to cut it. She wanted nothing more than to quietly and peacefully fall asleep and to wake up the next morning refreshed and not filled to the brim with sexual desire. 

Riko slipped into the covers next to her hot and bothered partner. Her feelings of guilt where increasing by the minute. She decided she wanted to bring it up before they went to bed. “Hey Yocchan..” Riko whispered. 

Yoshiko sighed, rolling over and looking into Riko’s golden eyes. “Y-yes Lily?” She asked. Though part of her knew damn well what her beloved wanted to say. 

“L-look..” Riko started. “It’s not like I don’t want to do it, you know? It’s just that I’m tired and I have to be up early tomorrow. We just have to be patient and wait until-” 

“My dearest little demon.” Yoshiko interrupted “I beg you to stop right there. If you continue, I don’t know if I’ll be able to hold myself back.” 

“O-oh.” Riko breathed. “Sorry.” The redhead pulled her fiancée into a cuddle, a comforting hug from behind. As she clung onto her angel’s body, she could feel Yoshiko’s heartbeat. It was beating somewhat quickly, a signifier of her unwanted arousal. 

‘Awkward…’ both girls thought in unison.  


After a few minutes of silent cuddles, Yoshiko decided to break the silence. “Hey Lily?” 

“Mhm?” Riko softly hummed back. 

“Could we stay like this for tonight?” 

In the dark to herself, Riko smiled down at her partner. “Of course we can.” Before closing her eyes, she added a short but wholehearted “I love you.” 

Riko was the first to fall asleep, her gentle breaths tickling Yoshiko’s ears. Only a short five minutes later and Yoshiko had finally become content. She turned to look at Riko, beaming at her lover’s beautiful sleeping face. “You’re just too cute, Lily.” Yoshiko whispered to herself. Then, with a devious smirk added “I hope you’re ready for tomorrow. I’ll make sure we’re both screaming each other's names.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, poor horny Yoshiko. 
> 
> Maybe if I feel like it I'll write a story about what happens the next evening. ;) 
> 
> My last YoshikoxRiko story (Gentle Heartbeat) takes place around the same time the anime does. In that both Riko and Yoshiko are highschoolers. Here I'm thinking like... early to mid twenties?


End file.
